Zalgo (Sinverse)
Character Synopsis Zalgo is a Demon that waits behind the Wall, he is a threat to the Creepypasta Multiverse. HE CAN make all of Reality un-whole. With Six different Mouths, he is the very embodiment of Hate, Chaos and Corruption. He holds a Dead Star on his right, and a Dark Candle the shatters all Light physically and emotionally on his leftt. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-C | Low 2-C | High 1-B | High 1-A Verse: '(Creepypasta) | 'Sinverse Name: Zalgo Gender: Genderless, Although often referred to as male Age: Unknown, Likely Billions upon Billions of years old, Irrelevant (Due to transcending Space-Time.) Classification: Chaos God, Eldritch Horror Special Abilities: 'Can warp comics, cartoons, and illustrations, but not reality itself, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Type 1, Possibly Type 4) | Space-Time Manipulation (Can the very fabric of both Space and Will at will or even simply from manifesting), Universe Manipulation (Controls and governs Am Dhaegar which is an entire Universe) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can distort reality from merely mentioning his name), Non-Corporeal (His true self is nothing more than a concept or an idea), Immortality (Type 1, 3, & 8, Will remain as long as there is Chaos, Destruction and Evil), Mind Manipulation (Was able to mentally torture a scientist and can remove, rece and create memories), Possession (Anyone who speaks Zalgo's name will become Possessed, used a child as a vessel), Soul Manipulation (Can steal and consume beings souls'), Universe Manipulation (Controls and governs Am Dhaegar which is an entire Universe), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (It's mere presence can remove all light and generate darkness, it holds a candle that sheds darkness, not only Physically but Mentally.), Regeneration (Low-Godly, As long as Zalgo has a soul and a conscious he'll be able to manifest himself from death), Telepathy (Can communicate with humans from across parallel dimensions), Aura (His aura can induce fears into people from merely being in his presence), Sound Manipulation (Can sing a incomprehensible song which will unmake everything upon being heard), Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a legion of his followers and slaves to aid him in battle), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Multilingualism, Body Manipulation (Can make a human's skin rot, make his hair turn grey, make their teeth rot and devolve them), Omnipresence, Blood Manipulation (Can make a person's blood boil and can manipulate It with a thought) , Void Manipulation (Can erase a beings body, soul, emotions and thoughts), Omniscience, Empathic Manipulation (Can remove all emotions and feeling from a victim making them feel only pain), Black Hole Manipulation (Holds and controls a blackhole), Magic, Text Manipulation, Size Manipulation | Same as before, along with Plot Manipulation (Can consume the entire plot itself leaving a story plotless), , Abstract Existence ETC, Causality Manipulation, Acausality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Corruption Manipulation (Zalgo can corrupt all of Reality itself from any being or entity that merely mentions his name.), Regeneration (True-Godly) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Destructive Ability]]: Star Level (Stated to hold both a Blackhole and Dead Star within it's hands) | Universe Level+ '''(Controls Am Dhaegar) '''High Hyperverse Level (It is stated should the Seventh Song be sung everything in the Creepypasta Reality will be destroyed unmaking the totality of existence and reality into a world of utter nothingness which seems to refer to all parallel universes and Higher-Dimensions within Creepypasta based on the Latin version which according to several sources runs on String Theory and can contain Infinitely-Layered Structures such as Hell and The Library who theroized to be a Man falling within Infinite-Layers within Hell which could mean Infinite-Dimensions. In the one who waits behind the wall, It stated that he came make Reality Unwhole.) | High Outerverse Level (Via Plot Has, it is beyond Infinite-Dimensions and is almost Omnipotent, at least comparable to Nightmare who was able to rewrite the entire FNAF Dream Multiverse Alltogether.) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]:''' '''Massively FTL+ (As supposed to moving around normally with holding a Black Hole within its hand which normally is already so dense that the Laws of Physics collapse and doesn't exist inside of its Density,) | Omnipresent (Zalgo is the very embodiment of Evil, as his Abstract Existence is all that of Chaos, Evil and Nightmarish Entities, he is also a vital threat to the Creepypasta Multiverse and Governs the Infinite-Dimensional ) | Irrelevant '(Zalgo can rewrite and warp the Creepypasta and has transcended absolute Space-Time itself.) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Ability]]: Stellar (Can contain objects such as a Dead Star and even a Blackhole) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond 4th Dimensional Space and linear Space-Time altogether, holds and controls Am Dhaegar which is an entire Space-Time.) Irrelevant '(Zalgo has transcended Space-Time with can rewrite all of existence.) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Ability]]: Star Class (Holds Stars and Blackholes, in addition to being larger than them) | Universe Level+ '''(Controls Am Dhaegar.) '''High Hyperversal ( at anytime he could strike and Corrupt all of Reality, as the Seventh Song shall be sang, and endless layers of all Spatial and Temporal Dimensions will collapse upon itself, as its sang.) | High Outerverse Level (Via Plot Hax) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]: Star Level (By virute of it's sheer size, can survive the force of both a Star and Blackhole) | Universe Level+, '''at least '''High Hyperversal (Can survive the collapse of the Creepypasta Reality which contains endless Dimensions of all Spatial Dimensions collapsing on himself), Immortality, Regeneration and Non-Corporeality makes him nearly impossible to kill | High Outerverse Level (Via Plot Has) Stamina: Limitless (Zalgo is truly beyond the mere concept of Stamina, Abstraction, Immortality and Non-Corporeality makes his Stamina Limitless.) [http://Range Range]: At least Stellar '''(By its Size itself and its own hands that is bigger of that of a '''Star. | High Hyperversal (He has influenced the entire Creepypasta Multiverse which contains Infinite-Dimensions across all existing worlds.) | Irrelevant (Via Plot Hax.) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Omniscient (He has understand and has all Information on all Worlds and all Existing Dimensions, knows everything within the Library which is an Infinite-Dimensional Plane.) Weaknesses: None Notable, needs a permission from a Human to manifest itself Versions: Original Story | Am Dhaegar | Extended Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: A candle whose light is a shadow, A dead star, Am Dhaegar Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Seventh Song:' A creepy and very mysterious song of horror and terror, that will bring all destruction and Chaos across existence. Extra Info: Zalgo doesn't really have a canon timeline to speak off so all of these feats are from across several stories as his true creator is unknown﻿. Please NOTE this page has came and should be credited SuperBearNeo X. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Creepypasta Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Universe Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Plot Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Body Manipulation Category:Omniprescence Category:Blood Users Category:Void Users Category:Omniscience Category:Empathetic users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Magic Users Category:Text Users Category:Size Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Sinverse Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Tier 4 Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Causality Users Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Infinite-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Beings Category:Serious Profiles